Dove Wild
Dove Wild was created and belongs to GardenOfDaisy. Dove Wild is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Princess Eliza and the Prince from 'The Wild Swans'. Dove is destined to be the next Eliza. Character Personality Dove, if described in one word, can be called motherly. She's extremely caring of others, she loves making sure everyone gets what they need. She helps without a word. One minute you're complaining about the heat and other you get Dove handing you a cold drink of your favorite flavor. She's always calm and peaceful. It's almost impossible to make Dove angry and she never screams. Dove often compliments others and tries to notice smallest things, because she knows it often makes people happy. In critical situations she thinks fast and reasonably, she has great organizational skills. Dove is a great listener. She's very clam and composed and doesn't really like to talk that often. She prefers to listen to others. However she won't say quiet, if you come for advice, with a problem, share your story with her or if she sees you do something wrong. She's actually very articulated and it might be difficult to talk her over. Dove is also great at keeping secrets. In fact she know quite a lot of secrets and rumors about EAH students, as people tend to ignore her when quiet. As caring and motherly as she is one might think she's boring. However Dove loves to play and have fun. She's always looking for new activities to do with her friends or new places to go to. She loves all kinds of amusement parks and theme parks. Dove can get quite wild! Still, always makes sure it's safe, certified and has all permits required. When nervous or scared Dove tends to take a needle and thread and sew the stress away. Appearance Dove has a pale, peachy skin, emerald green eyes and platinum blonde hair. Fairy tale – The Wild Swans How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wild_Swans + insert a scene evil queen gives Eliza a bath with frogs to make her ugly, but princess' goodness turns them into roses near the beginning. How does Dove come into it? Dove is perfectly fine with her destiny even though she'll have to suffer quite a lot. She believes that family is worth any effort, especially, if it'll end well for all of them. She does, however, wish she could finish the 11th shirt too. Relationships Family Dove has a mother, Queen Eliza, a father, The King and a 6-year-old brother, Arnett. Her parents quite surprised her! Friends Krystal Glassmountain Waleriana Treasure Dove replaces Waleriana's mother in term of physical closeness. She's one of only 3 people who can hug and be hugged by Waleria. Whenever they go out in bigger group Dove asks Welriana to help her organize everybody. Angeline "Angie" Patchwork Angie is a sweet, sweet friend, who often listens to my problems as I sew her up. She's so energetic, enthusiastic and cheerful and at the same time incredibly intelligent. I really can't understand how someone o special can't be so unaware of their own value! She's also very creative so we often get together and craft something cute, usually stuffed toys. I love making those small shirts and skirts. I wonder what she does with all of them, though... Swanette Cygnus Swanette is a lovely friend, full of energy and charisma. She's really beautiful and elegant whatever she does and she's a wonderful dancer. I love her perfectionist attitude, we work well on that matter, but I always feel sorry whenever she compares herself to others or doubts her skills. I keep trying to convince her she's perfect and doesn't have to compare, but I know it's not so easy to deal with your demons... Also, Swanette is such a drama queen! Listening to her making drama out of the smallest inconvenience is so funny and relaxing. I know she how she behaves when she's really in trouble, so I'm happy to hear she's fed up with feather going the wrong direction on her dress, as it means everything is fine. Pet Dove has three pet pigeons, named Nettle, Needle and Rose. Romance I haven't met anyone who'd make me want to scream for them or sew a wedding dress yet. I'm looking for someone mature and sensible, who has respect, tolerance and understanding for others. He can't be quick to judge and he shouldn't rely on someone else's opinion/rumors. Enemies None for now. Outfits Dove likes feminine outfits with delicate, less saturated colors, ribbons, fathers, nettles and swans. She often decorates her creations with emeralds and a touch of roses here and there. Trivia * she's afraid of frogs * she loves kids * she's crazy about her little brothers Gallery Dove Wild First Chapter.png|Dove Wild First Chapter by Ameryliz Ever after high dove wild.png DaisySecretSanta2018.png|Beautiful SS 2018 gift from TheLuckyKira Category:The Wild Swans Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Royals